One Night Stand Love
by Silver Bull3ts
Summary: Ichigo diajak Renji ke acara ulang tahun sahabatnya, disana ia bertemu dengan Rukia dan terpesona oleh Rukia.Warning: LEMON/Lime, my first rated M, hadiah ultah buat Rukia, meskipun terlambat, HAppy B-Day Rukia,RnR Please*puppy Eyes*


Fict kedua saia dan rated M pertama saia ^^

Dapet inspirasi setelah nonton The ring *apa hubungannya*

Silahkan baca dan Review….

* * *

Bleach©Kubo Tite

Insomnia©Craig David

_One Night Stand Love_

Rated: M (Mature)

Warning: Typo(s), PWP(Porn Without Plot), Lemon, Lime Kurang Asem,OOC, And Many More

Don't like?Don't Read

Like?Read and Review Please*puppy eyes*

* * *

"Hei Ichigo kau belum pulang?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tato di dahinya.

"Belum, aku baru saja selesai menyelesaikan perencanaan untuk project untuk hari senin,kau sendiri,Renji?"Ichigo menjawab sambil mengunci ruangannya dan kemudian menatap rekan sekantornya yang kita ketahui bernama Renji Abarai.

"Yah biasalah tugas numpuk dari bos"Renji menjawab, tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hei Ichigo kau sedang senggang tidak?"tanya Renji mengikuti langkah Ichigo menuju lift.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Ichigo setelah memencet tombol,menunggu lift datang.

"Tidak, hari ini kan jumat malam kebetulan besok libur kantor, dan kebetulan juga hari ini sahabatku ulang tahun, dari pada aku datang sendiri malam ini, yah lebih baik aku pergi bersamamu kan?"jelasnya seraya masuk lift.

Alis Ichigo terangkat satu seraya mentap Renji dengan heran."Aku bukan Gay, aku tak mau jadi pasanganmu"Jawabnya enteng sambil memencet tombol LG alias Lower Ground.

"Hei bukan itu maksudku BAKA, aku hanya mengajakmu, lagipula aku bukan Gay Ichigo"Jelasnya.

Keheningan melanda mereka, Ichigo terlihat mempertimbangkan tawaran Renji.'Yah tidak ada salahnya juga kan aku ikut sambil melepas stress juga, mumpung _weekend_'pikirnya.

"Aku ikut"jawab Ichigo setelah sampai di tempat parkir.

~#~

Suara musik berdentum keras, seiring malam yang semakin pekat. Yah disinilah Ichigo disebuah klub terkenal di Kotanya, River Side Night Club, Klub yang terkenal bahkan untuk masuknya saja ribet sekali kalau kau bukan member atau pelanggan tetap disini. Beruntungnya Ichigo datang bersama Renji -bisa dipastikan kalau Renji adalah pelanggan tetap disini melihat ia kenal dengan beberapa pegawai klub yang menyapanya saat mereka masuk tadi- jadi dia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam, Ichigo memakai kemeja hitam dan jas hitam yang membuat rambut orayenya terlihat menyala.

Ichigo mengikuti Renji yang mendekati segerombolan orang yang tengah berpesta merayakan sesuatu,

'Shit aku lupa bawa kado'umpat Ichigo dalam hati menyadari kebodohannya.

"Hei, gadis cantik yang berulang tahun hari ini"Sapa Renji ketika sampai.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Renji ku pikir kau takkan datang!" gadis itu langsung memeluk Renji.

Renji tertawa lalu berkata"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu Rukia-chan, maaf aku terlambat karena ada pekerjaan di kantor".

"Ini hadiah untuk mu"Lanjut Renji sambil menyerahkan kotak kado.

"Wah ,terima kasih ya Renji, Boleh ku buka?"Tanya gadis itu. Renji mengangguk,Dibukanya kotak itu dan melihat adalah parfum.

Ichigo yang merasa diacuhkan lalu berdehem.

"Ehm"

"Ah…maaf aku lupa, perkenalkan Rukia ini rekan kerjaku Kurosaki Ichigo, dia _Project Manager_ di tempat kerjaku, Ichigo perkenalkan ini sahabat baikku dari kecil Kuchiki Rukia"seru Renji

Ichigo tersenyum, dia melihat gadis canti didepannya yang memakai gaun ketat hitam,one piece, yang membalut kulit putinya,gaun pendek 10 cm diatas lututnya ,tanpa lengan, memakai sepatu hak tinggi 10 cm dengan riasan sederhana dan anting dan kalung yang tidak berlebihan, menambah kesan cantik(_A/N kalau susah ngebayanginnya search di om google gaun hitam jolie pas mengeunjungi shilla hotel di korea)._

Ichigo terpesona dengan gadis mungil di depannya. Rukia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Ichigo."Senang berkenalan denganmu Kurosaki-san" dia tersenyum.

Ichigo menyambut uluran tangan Rukia"Cukup panggil aku Ichigo saja, maaf aku tak membawa kado,selamat ulang tahun Rukia, boleh kupanggil begitu?"Ichigo bertanya pada Rukia.

"Tak apa,, aku mengerti, terima kasih atas ucapannya"Jawabnya sambil tersenyum .

~#~

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan potong kue mereka pun berlanjut pada acara permainan yang digagas Renji, _Truth or Dare_ nama permainan itu.

**Ichigo POV**

Aku terus menatap Rukia yang duduk bersebrangan denganku, sial aku benar-benar terpesona olehnya, dia pun melihatku lalu tersenyum, kurasa kami sama-sama saling tertarik satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba semua orang berteriak, "Akh Ichigo botolnya menunjuk kearahmu, _Truth or Dare_?"tanya Renji. Sial daripada harus berkata jujur pada orang yang baru kau kenal, aku memilih _dare_, kurasa itu pilihan yang salah"Ayo minum ini!"titah Renji padaku, Renji menyodorkan satu gelas penuh berisi Vodka. Semua orang terus menyemangatiiku, "Minum…minum….minum" lalu mereka berteriak kegirangan setelah aku menghabiskan satu gelas penuh, gila aku benar-benar gila kulihat Rukia hanya tersenyum geli, sial aku jadi semakin menginginkannya, mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta.

**End Of Ichigo POV.**

~#~

Malam semakin larut tapi musik semakin berdetum dengan kencang, permainan tadi telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, Ichigo masih sedikit merasakan pusing akibat meminum 3 gelas Vodka orang-orang mulai turun ke lantai dansa. Ichigo merasakan kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya, ia melirik, ternyata Rukia, Rukia berbisik tepat di telinga Ichigo."Bagaimana kalau kita turun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku?"Ichigo tersenyum nakal dan berbisik di dekat telinga Rukia membuat Rukia geli serta memeluk pinggang Rukia"Aku tak mungkin menolak". Lalu mereka pun turun ke lantai dansa mengikut beberapa pasangan yang telah menikmati dentuman music dan bergoyang mengikuti lagu yang diputar DJ. Ichigo merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Rukia memeluk pinggang Rukia dari belakang disaat Rukia meliukan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman music begitu juga berbalik menatap dalam mata hazel pria didepannya mencoba menyalurkan hasrat keinginan dalamnya, Ichigo yang seakan mengerti tatapan violet didepannya tersenyum. Lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Rukia. Rukia yang seakan tersihir oleh Ichigo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Ichigo menikmati Ciuman mereka, Ichigo mengerakkan pelukkannya, Ciuman yang pada awalnya lembut itu pun semakin ganas dan dalam, Ichigo menyusupkan lidahnya, yang dengan senang hati lidah Rukia menyambutnya, lidah dan bibir mereka berpangutan mengisi kekosongan melenguh menikmati ciuman Ichigo.

"Arh….hah…"Rukia merasakan remasan di bokongnya yang ternyata adalah tangan Ichigo.

Karena kebutuha oksigen mereka pun menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka, keduanya terengah-engah dengan wajah keduanya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ichigo"Bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan?"

Ichigo menyeringai"As You Wish"sambil mengecup pelan bibir Rukia.

~#~

Dan disini lah kedua insan yang tengah dikuasi nafsu itu di lorong hotel tepat diatas klub tadi, bibir mereka saling berpangutan mereka saling melempar senyum nakal diantara ciuman panas mereka lalu tiba di kamar no 15, sang pria membuka pintu kamar itu lalu menutup dan menguncinya. Dan berbisik tepat ditelinga sang gadis"Kau ingin mandi dulu atau langsung?"

"Menurutmu?"Gadis itu tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau kau ku mandikan?"sang Pria menyeringai ketika mengucapkannya.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa lalu memeluk leher pria yang bernama Ichigo itu, lalu yang mengerti maksud gadis yang bari beberapa jam yang lalu ia kenal bernama Rukia mereka semakin dalam Ichigo berusaha melepaskan baju Rukia, sedangkan rukia membuka kancing kemejanya satu beralih menciumi leher jenjang gadis itu menggigit,menjilat dan menghisap, sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan, Ichigo berkali-kali menyentuh daerah sensitive wanita tersebut, Ichigo turun kea rah payudara Rukia yang -entah kapan sudah telanjang bulat- menegang. Ichigo menatapnya nafsu, dijilatnya dada sebelah kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memanja bagian sebelah kanan, di jilat, diemutnya bagai menjilat permen kesukaannya sesekali digigit. Membuat sang gadis melenguh nikmat.

"Ah….Ich…Chi go..Hah" desahan yang keluar dari bibir sang gadis seperti penyemangat bagi dirinya untuk bertindak lebih. Setelah puas dengan payudara kiri kini Ichigo beralih ke payudara kanan Rukia, diperlakukan sama seperti payudara kiri, dihisap, dijilat, dan digigit menimbulkan tanda kemerahan yang juga sudah memenuhi bagian payudara tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan kedua payudara itu Ichigo mulai menciumi perut datar Rukia memberikan tanda yang sama yang ia berikan di leher dan payudaranya. Perlakuan Ichigo membuat Rukia geli dan terus mendesah dia seperti kecanduan sentuhan Ichigo yang membuatnya nikmat.. Ichigo menyeringai dan menggesekkan kejantanannya di lubang kewanitaan Rukia. Rukia mendesah, sedikit perih memang tapi lama kelamaan mereka menikmati sentuhan alat vital mereka, setelah dirasakan vagina Rukia terasa basah. Merasa sudah cukup Ichigo menatap mata Rukia lekat meminta persetujuan Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk, merasa mendapatkan persetujuan Ichigo mengecup singkat bibir merah Rukia, lalu memasukan kejantannya perlahan, Ichigo sedikit kesulitan karena ternyata lubang Rukia begitu sempit.

Rukia Berteriak kesakitan."Ittai…ah…".Ichigo yang merasa tidak tega kembali mengecup bibir Rukia berusa mengalihkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah Rukia dan meremas dadanya, sambil terus menerobos lubang kewanitaan dirasakan batangnya masuk seluruhnya, ia berhenti untuk membiarkan Rukia terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

"Move" Rukia berseru sambil memajukan pinggulnya, Ichigo memundurkan kejantanannya sampai setengahnya lalu menubrukkanya dalam.

"Ah….Hah…Sa..Kit."Rukia Mendesah,

"Tenanglah nanti kau akan terbiasa"Ucap Ichigo sambil memulai gerakan In-Out-nya pelan.

Deru nafas keduanya memburu membuat suasana makin panas, desahan yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka makin mempercepat gerakan In-Out.

begitu. Sudah 2 kali gadis itu orgasme karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, sedangkan Ichigo belum juga.

Trust-Trust-Trust, suara gesekan organ vital mereka mengiringi kegiatan kedua insan yang sudah tertutup nafsu itu.

"Ah A..Ku…Ke..Keluar"Desah sang gadis diiringi dengan orgasme ke tiganya malam ini.

Merasa belum merasakan,orgasme Ichigo sang gadis berganti ia berada di atas Ichigo memeluk erat Ichigo tubuh mereka berucap nakal sambil mencium Ichigo "Sekarang giliranku".Ichigo yang mengerti apa maksudnya hanya tersenyum lalu menyambut ciuman sang gadis sementara tangan kanannya meremas payudar Rukia dan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Rukia menuntunya untuk naik, lalu turun, karena gravitasi dan juga kelelahan Rukia merasakan kejantanan Ichigo menghujam vaginanya dalam.

"Ehmm…"desahannya tertahan oleh ciuman mereka.

Naik-turun-naik-turun.

Desahan mereka pun menggema di kamar hotel kembali, Rukia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Ichigo sementara Ichigo menciumi bagian leher Rukia.

Rukia mengenjang merasakan orgasmenya kembali sedangkan Ichigo yang merakan lubang Rukia menjepit erat batangnya melenguh karena akan orgasme merasakan bahwa ia akan keluar Ichigo,ketika Ichigo akan mengeluarkan Batangnya-bahaya jika mengeluarkannya didalam-,tapi niatnya terhenti oleh Rukia.

"Biarkan didalam aku ingin merasakannya"Rukia berkata sambil terengah-engah, lalu mencium Ichigo kembali. Dan akhirnya Ichigo mengeluarkannya didalam rahim Rukia."Ah….Hah…"keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika merasakannya.

_I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love_

But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush

Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up

When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough

~#~

Ichigo merasakan sinar mentari hangat menyapanya pagi ini, dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam matanya masih tertutup enggan untuk membuka, 3 ronde-plus adegan dikamar mandi tentunya- ia lalui dengan gadis yang jelas-jelas baru saja dikenalnya, sungguh menyenangkan, sentuhan-sentuhannya membuat dia ketagihan seperti ketagihan narkoba. Dia berbalik untuk memeluk gadisnya, tapi dirasakan sisinya kosong. Ichigo membuka matanya, melihat sudah tak ada siapa-siapa disebelahnya, apakah itu hanya mimpi, tidak itu tidak mungkin ada mimpi senyata seperti itu, Ichigo lalu melirik meja didekat ranjangnya melihat selembar kertas. Disitu tertulis rapi tulisan seorang gadis.

_Thanks for a wonderful night_

_Malam yang indah bersamamu, terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang kudapatkan_

_With Love. R.K_

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, ia bersyukur bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Akankah kita bertemu lagi? Tanyanya dalam hati.

_I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love_

But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush

Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up

When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough

_Been a fool, girl I know_

Didn't expect this is how things would go

Maybe in time, you'll change your mind

Now looking back i wish i could rewind

**The End.**

* * *

Halah akhirnya jadi juga gimana?maaf kalau kurang hot soalnya saia ga pengalaman hehehe

Maaf kalau lagunya ga nyambung ya

So mind to Read and Review Please?*puppy Eyes*


End file.
